lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Beast/Main article
Bora Bora Bottomless pit }}The beast is a male monster who lives in the bottomless pit located in Bora Bora. Having his magic gold tooth stolen from the three natives and their leader, Timon and Pumbaa agree to retrieve it. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' "Beast of Eden" Timon and Pumbaa are being pushed down a slide by the natives into a "bottomless pit," where the two fall for weeks on end before finally hitting the ground. At the bottom of the chute, Pumbaa comments that the bottomless pit isn't so bottomless after all, which prompts Timon to proclaim that they will be rich for finding the first bottomless pit with a bottom. As the two set out across the cave, they are confronted and eaten by the beast, who immediately spits them back out. Once rid of the two, the monster wails about his missing gold tooth, which holds the key to his magical powers. Pumbaa feels sorry for the monster, but Timon only finds interest in the monster's great power. Two hours, two days, and two weeks later, the beast manages to shove Timon and Pumbaa through the top of the bottomless pit, where they promise to help him retrieve his gold tooth from the native chief. The two proceed to launch many different attempts to steal the tooth from the native chief, all which end in failure. As a last resort, Timon and Pumbaa fake a parade and convince the natives to join in on the festivities. As the four are distracted, Timon switches out the leader's staff with a harmonica and commands the natives to turn about face and march in the opposite direction. It is not long, however, before the natives realize that Timon and Pumbaa have stolen their tooth, after which they pursue the duo to the edge of the bottomless pit. Although they manage to catch Pumbaa by the legs, the tooth flies out of the warthog's mouth and falls into the bottomless pit. Moments later, the monster bursts out of the pit, his gold tooth in place, spewing fire at the natives. As the natives are blasted in rage by the monster, Timon and Pumbaa walk calmly away, happy about their victory over the chief. Pumbaa then shows Timon that he has one of the leader's teeth in his mouth. Personality and traits The beast is an evil, menacing, and daunting creature. His gold tooth holds the key to his magical powers, giving him the ability to attack anyone. His notable powerful trait is his ability to breath fire, as shown when he chases the natives. Despite his evil nature, the beast can also come in good terms to some people, most notably Timon and Pumbaa. After wailing to the duo about his missing gold tooth, the two agree to help retrieve it from the natives. It therefore shows that the beast also has a good heart. Behind the scenes * The beast is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Gallery BOE_Beast3.png BOE_Beast5.png BOE_Beast9.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles